Du sang, de la torture et des retours spirituels
by ines1
Summary: Notre mage noir préféré met la main sur Harry.. Il a l’intention de l’utiliser pour un but abominable, mais avant cela, il faut que Harry soit ’’conditionné’’. Que subira-t-il? ;)


Salut! Me revoilà avec une autre traduction! En résumé, un gros plan sur les affaires pas trop catholiques des mangemorts, alors pour ceux que la torture et la sang dégoûtent, pesez sur le petit bouton back et allez vous trouver une fic plus ''appropriée''. Bonne lecture, et ne m'oubliez pas (kof kof! reviews!) Ha vi, j'ai failli oublier, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling.  
  
******************************************************************* Du sang, de la torture et des retours spirituels  
  
1. Un exemple cruel, partie 1  
  
Le tristement célèbre Harry Potter se réveilla dans les ténèbres et la noirceur, comme il l'avait fait les quatre jours qui avaient précédés. . Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il savait que cette place était aussi habité par Voldemort. Sa cicatrice l'avait fait souffrir tout le long de ces cinq jours.  
  
« Et bien, Harry, tu t'es fourré dans un pétrin horrible, n'est ce pas? Il ne t'a fallu qu'une marche, mais si tu savais que ce n'était pas sécuritaire, même si Dumbledore t'avais prévenu de ne pas aller trop loin, et juste si tu avais une bonne raison de sortir.  
  
Et ta bonne raison, quelle est t'elle? Tu t'ennuyais! Oui, et je peux même entendre la conversation : 'Désolé, je suis parti de l'endroit que vous m'avez défendu de quitter, mais je n'en pouvais plus de contempler les murs pendant d'interminables heures. Ça n'arrivera plus, c'est promis. Je le jure sur la tombe de ma mère, Monsieur. Est-ce que ma mère a une tombe? Oh, merde, je suis tellement pathétique. Je me suis abaissé à me parler tout seul. »  
  
« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, aussi longtemps que tu ne dise que des choses vraies, » dit une voix plaisante provenant de l'extérieur de la cellule. La voix résonnait d'un timbre creux qui retentissait dans la salle et faisait écho tout autour de Harry dans son donjon.  
  
« Heu, allô, » dit Harry d'une voix morne. « Tu est qui? »  
  
« Morpheus Lestrange. Je serai ton bourreau aujourd'hui, celui qui te torturera. Allez avance, que je puisse t'examiner. »  
  
La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et une lumière faible l'éclaira. La voix s'avéra être un homme grand et très mince avec le cheveux rare et gris et la peau d'un blanc éclatant. Il s'avança et contempla Harry, ses yeux bruns perçants derrière ses lunettes de fer.  
  
« Ah! Des yeux verts! Oui, semblables à ceux des phénix. Et les cheveux, comme la couleur des imprudentes corneilles. Toi, mon jeune ami, sera donc le Corbeau. »  
  
« D'accord. . .» Il commença à reculer face à cet étrange homme, Morpheus Lestrange, qui lui avait annoncé qu'il le torturerait, de la même manière que s'il lui avait dit que son souper était prêt. Vraiment, Voldemort avait des partisans très bizarres. « Alors, Monsieur Lestrange, comment allez- vous faire pour m'emmenez avec vous? Vous n'avez pas l'air assez pour me prendre sur vous et me traîner partout où vous souhaitez me torturer. Et je ne vois pas de gros bras pour le faire. Comment allez-vous vous débrouiller? »  
  
« Oh. » Lestrange eut l'air un peu désappointé. « Vous ne me suivrez pas volontairement, alors? »  
  
Harry le fixa, incrédule. Oui, Voldemort devait absolument mettre une annonce dans le journal pour recruter de nouveaux bourreaux. Ceux de la vieille tranche devenaient de plus en plus fous dans la tête.  
  
« Bon, alors, ne me dit pas que c'est de ma faute. Endoloris. »  
  
Quelque part entre la douleur insaisissable qui hurlait et se tordait, vint un chuchotement ; 'Impéro'. Harry eut le goût de rire à travers son agonie trop réelle. Impéro ne marchait plus avec lui ; tout le monde aurait dû être au courant! Mais le mot murmuré revint encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mêle tellement à la douleur du doloris qu'il n'y fit plus attention.  
  
Soudainement, le doloris cessa et Harry était étendu sur le sol, frissonnant et victime de spasmes incontrôlables qui lui vrillaient la poitrine.  
  
« Maintenant, petit Corbeau, lève toi. »  
  
Malgré lui, Harry se tint debout et regarda Lestrange dans les yeux.  
  
« Nous allons avoir à faire vite, n'est ce pas, petit Corbeau? Tu combat déjà le Impéro, et très fortement. Oui, rapidement nous irons, à la salle de glace et de flocons. J'adore faire des rimes, petit Corbeau. Tu l'apprendras très bientôt. Même si la salle n'est pas de glace et de flocons, je trouvais que ça allait bien ensemble. Ma Colombe aime écouter mes rimes. Tu te dois de rencontrer ma Colombe bientôt, petit Corbeau. Vous vous aimerez beaucoup, j'imagine. » Lestrange sortit de la pièce et Harry le suivit, ses pieds contre sa volonté. Ou plutôt, selon la volonté de Lestrange.  
  
Lestrange le conduisit à travers de multiples corridors, tournant de tous les côtés, ouvrant des portes, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau embrumé par la douleur ne put savoir s'il se trouvait vers le haut ou le bas, ou vers la gauche ou la droite. Finalement, au même moment où l'effet du Impéro commençait à se dissoudre, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grande porte de bois. Lestrange la garda ouverte et fit un geste pour que Harry entre avant lui.  
  
Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut verrouillée que l'impéro lâcha son emprise. Harry se précipita vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Un rire creux attira son attention de nouveau vers Lestrange.  
  
« Non, petit Corbeau, aucune fuite ne t'est désormais possible. Pas avant que j'en aie fini avec toi, bien sûr. Alors, tu peux t'installer confortablement, parce que je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas confortable longtemps. »  
  
D'un mouvement de baguette, Lestrange envoya voler Harry pour le déposer sur une table basse. D'un autre mouvement, des lanières apparurent pour attacher Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse bouger ne serait-ce que son petit doigt.  
  
« Maintenant, j'espère vraiment que tu ne voudras pas me combattre pendant la torture, petit Corbeau. Je déteste vraiment jeter des sorts sur les personnes, mais mon maître Lord Voldemort a insisté que si jamais tu me causais des ennuis, je devais utiliser l'endoloris. Et je sais que tu n'aime pas l'Endoloris, mais peut-être que bientôt tu apprendras à l'apprécier. Attend, et je te montrerai les plaisirs de la douleur. Tu me comprendras bientôt, petit Corbeau. Oui, très bientôt. »  
  
Lestrange marmonnait plus pour lui que pour Harry. Il marcha vers une grande armoire de bois et ouvrit un de ses nombreux tiroirs. Il en sortit une longue tige de métal qui se terminait par un bout pointu.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est , Mr Lestrange? » Harry fixait la tige, inquiet, et essaya de se défaire de ses liens lorsque Lestrange s'approcha de lui, la tige dans la main et une lueur étrange des ses yeux.  
  
« S'il te plait, petit Corbeau, appelle moi Morpheus. Dans ce genre de relation, une confiance doit être développée. Ça aidera si nous nous appelons par notre premier nom, ou même notre surnom. Oui, petit Corbeau, nous aurons un profonde relation dans un rien de temps. » murmura Lestrange –Morpheus- alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry.  
  
« D'accord, Morpheus. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »  
  
« Ha! Bien, très bien. Tu as la soif d'apprendre! Pose moi beaucoup de question, Corbeau. Ce n'est qu'en posant des questions que tu apprendras ce que je vais te faire. Et cela, » Morpheus fit basculer sa tige professionnellement, « est pour ta main. »  
  
« Ma main? » Si Morpheus avait perçu le léger tremblement dans sa voix, il ne le fit pas voir.  
  
« Oui. » Morpheus lui sourit plaisamment. La lumière de la pièce était crue, et provenaient de lampes fluorescentes. Elles montraient tous les détails avec une réalité exquise. « Ce sera ta première leçon, Corbeau. Et une très instructive, oui. »  
  
Morpheus, de ses longs doigts fins, attrapa la main de Harry et la tourna, paume ouverte. Harry essaya de la refermer, pour prévenir la suite des événements. Morpheus le réprimanda : « Tut, tut, tut. Souviens toi de mon avertissement, petit Corbeau. Je n'aime pas utiliser l'endoloris, mais je le ferai si tu me désobéis. »  
  
Harry le dévisagea, mais pas haineusement. Il trouvait impossible de détester cet homme, de la même manière qu'il était facile de haïr Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose d'indissociable, de flou et d'impersonnel chez ce sorcier, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment faire ce qu'il faisait, mais qu'il obéissait à ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.  
  
« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » soupira Morpheus en levant une fois de plus sa baguette. « Doloris » Le mot avait été murmuré d'une voix lasse, mais une grande force se cachait derrière lui. De très loin, à travers l'agonie, Harry sentit sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Morpheus. Soudainement, l'endoloris arrêta et derrière une brume de douleur, il vit Morpheus lever la tige de métal et la lancer vers sa main emprisonnée avec une fascination morbide.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu! »  
  
Il arqua son dos et mordit profondément sa lèvre qui commença à saigner. Il essayait de ne pas crier ni pleurer après cette première exclamation. Il goûta le cuivre du liquide qui se déversait dans sa gorge et essaya désespérément de ne pas le recracher. Étrangement la douleur avait cessée après les premières vagues de douleurs. Il baissa les yeux, hébété, vers sa main blessée et remarqua avec dégoût que la tige était encore empalé dans son milieu. De longues coulées de sang ruisselaient de sa paume et s'égouttaient vers le sol.  
  
« Tu sais, Morpheus, je viens de voir la chose la plus dégoûtante de toute ma vie. » Ses mots semblaient venir de très loin, murmurés par une voix enrouée. Il avait vraiment abusé de sa voix, ces derniers jours les cris constants qu'il avait poussés, supposa-t-il.  
  
« Oh, mais mon petit Corbeau, tu n'as juste pas encore compris la beauté indissociable que je vois de mon côté. Je suppose que je dois te laisser le temps de développer cet art ; après tout, tu est encore jeune. » Morpheus semblait vaguement désappointé et renfrogné.  
  
« D'accord. . . Mais cela te dérangerait-il d'enlever cette chose de ma main? Ce n'est pas la sensation la plus plaisante que je connaisse. »  
  
« Je crois que le plaisir de la douleur prendra aussi du temps à apprendre. Mais, tu sais, nous avons tout le temps devant nous. »  
  
« Pas TOUT le temps, hélas. » dit une sinistre voix amusée provenant de la porte. Elle a dû être ouverte au milieu de la séance d'empalement de sa main, ou bien lors de l'endoloris, car il n'avait rien entendu.  
  
L'homme sur le seuil de la porte lui paraissait vaguement familier. Une réplique vieillie de Malfoy, réalisa Harry, mais plus ténébreuse, plus vile. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi argent que ceux de Malfoy, et ses yeux étaient bleus, et non pas gris. IL se trouvait sûrement devant Malfoy Senior, le père de Malfoy.  
  
« Ah, Lucius, comment vas-tu? » demanda plaisamment Morpheus, même si Harry recensa un peu de dégoût dans sa voix. Il était évident que Morpheus n'était pas enchanté de la présence de Lucius.  
  
« Je vais très bien Morpheus. Et toi aussi, à ce que je peux voir. Je suis désolé de . . . t'enlever la compagnie du jeune Potter, mais Lord Voldemort le demande pour l'interroger. » Lucius sourit vicieusement et d'un mouvement de baguette, enleva les parois qui retenaient harry. Elles disparurent, Mais Harry ne bougea pas.  
  
« Voyons, petit Corbeau, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas? Mon maître Voldemort attend ton arrivée avec impatience, je suis sûr. » dit Morpheus d'un ton ennuyé, surtout par l'interruption de Lucius.  
  
« Tu n'as pas encore enlevé la tige de ma main, Morpheus. Je ne peux pas bouger avec ça dans ma peau. C'est pris jusque dans la bois. »  
  
« Oh, oui! Je suis vraiment désolé, ça n'arrivera plus, petit Corbeau, » dit Morpheus en agrippant la tige de métal. Il la tira d'un coup sec. « Maintenant, tu est libre, et ne donne pas trouble à Lucius, sinon il serait obligé de te faire subir le Endoloris. Et je sais que tu ne vais pas trouver cela agréable. Pas avant quelques mois, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que tu t'habitue à la douleur, et apprenne à. . . l'aimer. »  
  
Harry frissonna à cette idée et se tint debout sur ses jambes incertaines. Lucius lui sourit cruellement et ses vifs yeux bleus notèrent avec amusement qu'il pressait sa main contre sa poitrine de façon protectrice.  
  
Il fit un geste de sa main pâle, invitant Harry à venir le rejoindre rapidement. Avec des pas hésitants, mais fiers, Harry le rejoignit.  
  
Lucius lui prit la main cruellement et planta son pouce profondément dans sa nouvelle blessure. Harry serra ses dents mais ne dit rien alors qu'il était entraîné derrière Lucius. Toujours dans la salle, Morpheus fredonnait calmement en nettoyant le sang frais de sa tige de métal.  
  
Marchant dans le couloirs, ses genoux tremblant légèrement du choc subi, de peur, d'appréhension et de plein d'autres choses, Harry étudiait le visage de son nouveau kidnappeur. Il n'était pas aussi acéré que celui de son fils, mais plus rond et d'apparence moins fragile. Et définitivement plus masculin que ce que Malfoy Junior pourrait l'être. Harry supposait que c'était peut-être du sang de Vélane qui courait dans ses veines.  
  
Lucius regardait droit devant impérieusement, essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux sur sa jeune cargaison, au cas où cela l'aiderait. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas regarder le garçon de quatorze ans, Harry ne sentait aucune animosité venant de Lucius. Ça ressemblait plus à de l'indifférence, comme si Lucius ne se rappelait de la présence de Harry que parce qu'il avait sa main douloureusement emprisonnée dans la sienne.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains serrées ensemble et nota que celle de Lucius était couverte entièrement de son sang. Curieusement, après l'endoloris, sa main ne lui faisait presque plus mal, après la pure agonie lors de l'empalement. Il se demandait si Morpheus l'avait fait exprès. Il semblait qu'il faisait cela trop souvent pour oublier que l'endoloris endormait les nerfs. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus il était tellement bizarre.  
  
Brutalement, Lucius s'arrêta et se tourna, épinglant Harry sur le mur solide. Il le souleva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient de la même hauteur. Ses yeux perçants bleus dominaient ceux verts de Harry. Il se regardèrent ainsi pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne bougeant ni ne parlant, même si Lucius semblait rechercher quelque chose dans le regard de Harry. Ses yeux bleus s'étrécirent lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
  
« Alors, tu n'est pas effrayé par moi, mon garçon? Tu le seras, bientôt. »  
  
Et il le laissa tomber sur le sol, sa main agrippant toujours celle de Harry, insupportablement serrée. Et encore, ils recommencèrent à marcher, Harry un peu plus désorienté qu'avant.  
  
Après quelques longues minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large entrée à deux portes de métal épais sans poignées. Lucius frappa sur une des porte et attendit impatiemment. Quelques secondes passèrent et une personne couverte de noir ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.  
  
La cicatrice de Harry, qui lui faisait jusque là déjà mal, explosa de douleur. La raison de cette souffrance se tenait en face de lui, légèrement amusée.  
  
« Alors, Potter, nous nous rencontrons encore. C'est. . . plaisant. »  
  
La voix de Voldemort était pareille que dans ses souvenirs : ondulante et hypnotisante, comme un serpent. Elle le fit frémir et il sentit des frissons froids lui parcourir le corps.  
  
Avant même que Harry ait pu répondre aux paroles de Voldemort, l'homme repoussant pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de son captif. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et in flot de lumière blanche entoura la poitrine de Harry. Un courant chaud parcourait l'intérieur de son corps et descendait dans ses jambes et sur le plancher.  
  
« J'ai fini Lucius. Tu peux le ramener maintenant, mais ne le torture plus aujourd'hui. Nous devons voir si le sort a marché, coûte que coûte. »  
  
Les mots sifflants de Voldemort semblaient provenir d'une lointaine distance. Harry soupesa cette pensée rêveusement alors qu'il suivait Draco. . .  
  
Non, cet homme n'était pas Draco Mlafoy, se dit Harry sévèrement, essayant encore une fois de contrôler ses pensées. C'est son père, Lucius Malfoy. Qui t'a annoncé il y a juste quelques minutes qu'il te terrifierait, tôt ou tard. Harry ricana légèrement. S'il aurait peur de lui, ce serait sûrement l'option 'tard' qui s'appliquerait; Merlin savait que Malfoy n'était pas la terreur incarnée, et il pariait que cette caractéristique lui venait de son père. Tel père tel fils.  
  
Lucius dévisagea ardemment et avec dégoût le jeune homme, clairement affligé de ne pas avoir eu la chance de torturé celui qui a survécu. Il semblait déconcerté par l'étrange comportement de Harry, qui lui même était troublé. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de rire de la fissure sur le mur, même si sa forme ressemblait de manière intéressante à Malfoy, Junior, qui avait sur la tête un œuf cassé et un serpent mangeant son nez.  
  
Sans le faire exprès, Harry rit de la fissure.  
  
Lucius lui décrocha un regard sarcastique, mais ne dit rien. Harry le suivit, il n'avait pas le choix, toujours en voyant de drôles de formes dans des objets concrets. Il se demanda, alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'une séance de contemplation d'un de ses lacets de souliers, si Voldemort lui avait oui ou non lancé un sort, ou quelque chose de semblable.  
  
Mais maintenant, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir un cerveau, pensa-t-il. Je ne suis sûrement pas entrain de l'utiliser correctement. Et bien, à moins de compter Gilderoy Lockheart. Je doute qu'il avait un cerveau à utiliser. Il rit de nouveau à cette pensée, et Lucius le regarda encore une fois bizarrement.  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que le sort d'engagement produisait des effets secondaires étranges, mais ça, c'est complètement ridicule. » Harry entendit murmurer Lucius.  
  
Ils continuèrent de marcher le long du corridor, Harry s'esclaffant tout au long de la marche, à la moindre des choses, et Lucius roulant des yeux, n'osant pas réfréner les éclats de rire de son prisonnier, de peur des châtiments de Voldemort. Même si, selon lui, quelques blessures ne lui feraient pas mal. . .  
  
Non, Lucius secoua sa tête brusquement. Lord Voldemort l'avait interdit. Il soupira de regret. Bientôt.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement en face d'une cellule pauvrement éclairée. Un homme et une femme, les deux dans la fin vingtaine, l'occupaient. Ils dévisagèrent Malfoy et Harry d'un regard curieux.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Alors, voilà. Je vais arrêter là pour le moment, je veux voir si vous allez aimez ça. Dans le texte anglais, le premier chapitre fait 13 pages word, et j'en ai traduit que 5. Si vous lisez et que vous aimez l'histoire, faites moi la savoir, et je continuerai!  
  
Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de Morpheus Lestrange. Moi, dès le début, il m'a complètement fascinée. J'adore ce perso, grâce à cette fic. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dite moi le!  
  
Je vous remercie d'avance! 


End file.
